1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to door and window frames, and particularly to a sealing mold arrangement for a panel frame, which is facilitated for a user to mount an elongated mold strip on the panel frame without pre-aligning adjustment.
2. Description of Related Arts
FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional method of mounting an elongated strip on a panel frame such a door frame, wherein glue is applied on attachment surfaces of the elongated strip in such a manner that the elongated strip can be directly adhered on a edge corner of the door frame. However, there is hassle for a user that the glue must be evenly applied on the attachment surfaces of the elongated strip. Otherwise, an uneven adhesive layer on the attachment surface of the elongated strip will cause the misalignment of the elongated strip on the edge corner of the door frame.
FIG. 1B illustrates another conventional method of mounting the elongated strip on the window frame for mounting a pane, such as a glass, thereon, wherein an elongated slider groove is formed on an inner side of the window frame such that the pane is slidably inserted into the slider groove, so as to mount the pane to the window frame. However, a width of the slider groove must be larger than a thickness of the pane in order to fit the pane into the slider groove so as to form a clearance therebetween. Therefore, the pane will be vibrated when an external force, such as wind blowing or opening/closing the window frame is exerted on the pane, such that the pane especially a glass pane will be cracked easily. Since the pane is permanently installed into the window frame, the broken pane cannot be repaired easily. Moreover, water or dirt may store in the clearance, which is hard to clean up. In other words, such conventional method fails not only to securely mount the pane to the window frame but also to provide noise reduction ability.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for providing a sealed connection between the pane and the window frame. An improved method as shown in FIG. 1C is that the frame has a L-shaped cross section structure to define an inner boundary frame that the pane is mounted to the boundary frame. The elongated strip is mounted on the pane so as to sandwich the pane between the boundary frame and elongated strip. Usually a glue such as silicon is applied on the elongated strip such that the elongated strip can be sealedly attached to the boundary frame and the pane as shown in FIG. 1C. In order to securely mount the elongated strip to the boundary frame, a predetermined amount of glue is required. However, it is impossible to apply the glue having evenly thickness on entire attachment surfaces of the elongated strip such that when the elongated strip is mounted on the boundary frame, the elongated strip will be out of alignment, which will destroy the aesthetic appearance of the window frame. In order to prevent the misalignment of the elongated strip, less amount of glue can be used. However, the adhesive ability of the elongated strip will be substantially reduced, so as to fail to provide the air seal connection of the elongated strip. Otherwise, extra glue is needed to be applied along the edges of the elongated strip to seal the edges between the pane and the elongated strip. In other words, the mounting application is complicated and difficult for a user to operate and control with quality concerned.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a sealing mold arrangement for a panel frame such as door and window frames, which is facilitated to align for mounting an elongated mold strip on the panel frame without any pre-aligning adjustment. The glue on the elongated mold strip will be evenly distributed on the attachment surfaces thereof wherein excess glue on the elongated mold strip will be automatically discharged out of the elongated mold strip. In other words, a user does not need to worry about how much glue is needed to be applied on the elongated mold strip to form an even adhesive layer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sealing mold arrangement for a panel frame such as door and window frames, wherein the sealing mold arrangement is capable of sealedly mounting a pane such as a glass on the panel frame without altering the original structural design of the panel frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sealing mold arrangement for a panel frame such as door and window frames, wherein no additional glue is required to apply on the elongated mold strip after installation to seal the clearance between the panel frame and the elongated mold strip, so as to simplify the step of installation and reduce the installation cost of the panel frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sealing mold arrangement for a panel frame such as door and window frames, which provides a substantial support without altering or complicating the original structure of the panel frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sealing mold arrangement for a panel frame such as door and window frames, wherein no expensive or complicated structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for providing reinforced sealing configuration for the elongated mold strip mounted to the panel frame.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a sealing mold arrangement for a panel frame, which comprises at least an elongated mold strip adapted for mounting to a first frame surface and a second frame surface of an attachment corner edge of the panel frame having an interior angle defined between the first and second frame surfaces. The elongated mold strip has a longitudinal decorative surface and an elongated first and second attachment surfaces which are longitudinally extended to define an attachment angle, which is not more than 90 degrees, between the first and second attachment surfaces and an alignment corner edge formed at a common line-edge where the first attachment surface meets the second attachment surface. The decorative surface is extended between distal side edges of the first and second attachment surfaces.
The first attachment surface has a longitudinally extended first positioning guider sharp edge, a first longitudinal attachment groove transversally extended from the first positioning guider sharp edge towards an inner portion of the first attachment surface, and a first edge gap surface transversally and inclinedly extended from the first positioning guider sharp edge to the distal side edge of the first attachment surface to form a first edge gap.
The second attachment surface has a longitudinally extended second positioning guider sharp edge, a second longitudinal attachment groove transversally extended from the second positioning guider sharp edge towards an inner portion of the second attachment surface, and a first edge gap surface transversally and inclinedly extended from the second positioning guider sharp edge to the distal side edge of the second attachment surface to form a second edge gap.
The attachment angle is approximately equal to the interior angle such that the alignment corner edge and the first and second positioning guider sharp edges are functioning as three alignment points and capable of coincidentally mounting on the first and second frame surfaces respectively, so as to sealedly mount the elongated mold strip on the attachment corner edge of the panel frame when an adhesive substance is applied on the first and second attachment surfaces of the elongated mold strip while excess adhesive substance is discharged from the first and second edge gaps.